


Gardenias and Geraniums (Stupid Secret Love)

by LithiumLullaby



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumLullaby/pseuds/LithiumLullaby
Summary: Akira has a job at the Florists.'The prospective customer was the same age as him, slightly shorter in height and the same build but he always walked with a slouch and bleached hair that honestly did not scream ‘Hey, I buy flowers for my girlfriend.’





	Gardenias and Geraniums (Stupid Secret Love)

**Author's Note:**

> I started this one over a year ago and finally finished writing it. The title is based on the language of flowers, Gardenia symbolise Secret and Geraniums symbolise Stupidity 
> 
> As usual apologies for the bad spelling and grammar.

It was another Sunny afternoon spent inside the underground Mall working at flower shop like Akira had done for the last 2 months. The job wasn’t that bad stress wise compared to the Beef Bowl shop and paid half decently, especially when he had finally memorised the Flower Encyclopaedia thanks to his manager’s advice.

Customers passed by infrequently but Akira’s usual calming demeanour was appreciated when those panicked husbands ran out of the nearest train to buy a last minute anniversary or birthday present. Every shift he felt a little kinder for helping those hopeless cases. Morgana chuckled from within his bag on the shelf when one businessman nearly threatened to take out Akira with a bear hug for how this bouquet was going to save his 10 year marriage. 

He was just about to hang up his apron for the day and take his pay check when Akira caught sight of someone who had become a regular approaching the store. This customer was, in his opinion the last person he would have thought to buy flowers and on such a frequent occurrence.  
The prospective customer was the same age as him, slightly shorter in height and the same build but he always walked with a slouch and bleached hair that honestly did not scream ‘He y, I buy flowers for my girlfriend.’

“Sup, man. Sorry but are you just finishing? Can you help me out again with flowers for my date tonight, please!” the boy begged, pressing his palms together and bowing his head.

“Ryuji! You always leave it so late you have no tact!” Morgana grumbled from his hiding spot, but Akira quickly shushed him as the manager was giving him an odd look until she saw Ryuji.

“Ah! Sakomoto-kun! Are you here for another bouquet for Mei-chan?” She smiled warmly

“Eeer, no, we um kinda broke up last week. This is for a girl called...um Toko..” The blonde boy mumbled shyly, he preferred to talk to Akira about the flowers; he was far less likely to interrogate him than the shop manager. It didn’t mean that Akira wasn’t curious though; he never met these girls but was jealous regardless of them getting the other boys attention.

Ryujis foot tapped nervously while the manager tried to grill him for details until another customer happened to walk up and distract her.  
“Kurusu-kun could you take care of Sakamoto-kuns order for me please!” 

Akira rolled his eyes and took his apron off the hook again “So, same again? What’s this Toko girl like?” he asked as he tied the apron securely and put on his gloves. 

Ryuji coughed and stuttered for a second, he almost couldn’t look in Akira’s direction which he thought was odd but endearing. Akira really enjoyed seeing the other boys sharp cheeks fill with colour, it brought out a slight hint of freckles that dusted his face. 

“She’s, well..eeer, she’s nice and cool. “ Ryuji spoke quickly, scratching his nose absently.

“You know, you said that about Mei too” Akira joked, a hint of smirk on his face and he began to arrange a lovely set of flowers for the boy.

“For reals? I did? Crap. Well I kinda wanted your advice too, if that’s okay? Ryuji watched with awe as Akira quickly worked, his handled the clippers with the same efficiency as Joker with a blade.

He hummed his response; he knew that Ryuji would ask him for dating advice. He had done so each time he came for flowers for a new girl, he done the same thing 3 times this last month. Akira finished up the bouquet; he had created a simple piece to mean secret love and stupidity. Not that Ryuji would know, every piece he had made had been more of a love letter to the blonde haired boy than his new dating partner.

“Thanks man, where would you want to go on a date? I mean with a girl you know, not me, I mean where should I take Toko?” Ryuji tended to haemorrhage words when he was nervous about something, Akira gave him a curious glance. Normally the two boys were comfortably close as friends, despite the black haired boy’s desire for more.

He thought for a second, where would he like to go on a date? Akira would really like to go on a date with Ryuji but he knew it would never happen. Ryuji was worse than a dog in heat going after girls sometimes, Hawaii was a perfect example. Still Akira daydreamed about warm days in Inokashira Koen, just lounging by the lake with a picnic. Or even just spending a day at Suidobashi going on all the rides until they’re both sick to their stomachs, hell even a date in Mementos and Akira would be happy because it meant he got to spend time with the first person who really talked to him like another human since moving to Tokyo.

“Uh, hey man you ok?” Akira was brought out of his daydream by Ryuji patting him on his shoulder.

“Ah, sorry. What about Destinyland? I hear that’s meant to be fun.” Akira blurted, it was something he had heard Ann mention she wanted to do.

“Amazing! You really are a genius leader!” Ryuji exclaimed happily, as he quickly dug out his wallet for money and paid for flowers. Giving Akira his best, most exuberant smile he ran off to meet Toko for their date, a trail of flower petals left in his wake. Akira sighed but couldn’t help smiling at the other boy, Ryuji pulled off cute well. Toko was a lucky girl.

Finally Akira managed to get away from the shop after having to serve a few more last minute customers. Was there really such a thing as rush hour for a flower shop? He collected his bag with Morgana and began his walk back to get his train home.

“Hey we should rent a movie tonight!” Morgana suggested. Akira thought why not, there were no exams or palaces to be explored at the moment. Making his way out of the station he went back to Shibuya’s busy main street to the DVD store, but something caught his eye. A flash of blonde and florescent yellow amongst dark colours.

“Hey...isn’t that Ryuji? What about his date?” Morgana poked his head out the bag confused. Akira nodded in agreed confusion, he watched as Ryuji stood outside the arcade texting. The flowers he just purchased were nowhere to be seen. Either Ryuji had a record for fastest date in the world, or he was stood up and drowning his sorrows with videogames. Akira thought he looked way too happy whilst he text, the excited smile ever present on his face. The dark haired boy shook his head and carried Morgana into the rental store to find something decent to watch, he’d had enough of X Folders.

A week past by and Akira heard nothing more about Ryuji’s date, which was odd. He struck him as the type to brag even if it wasn’t to the team, surely his best friend? Akira had even text Ann about it, she was fully aware of the crush their leader had on the ex track team athlete. The Phantom Thieves had been working hard at getting to the lower levels of Mementos, fulfilling several requests that Mishima had discovered for them and working on the new team dynamic with Futaba. Even with all the extra time together Akira couldn’t pin a sad atmosphere on Ryuji, if anything he seemed even more enthusiastic than normal. Their Baton Passes were increasingly energetic; Akira felt the buzz of an electric current come off Ryuji’s hand as it lingered longer than normal on his in the pass.

It was another Saturday afternoon shift at the flower shop when Akira got an answer for his curiosity over Ryuji’s behaviour, albeit the one he wasn’t expecting. He quirked an eyebrow as Ryuji sauntered up to the store, usual bravado in place. 

“Hey man, didja check your messages? I messaged you like 5 times” He exclaimed, hand behind his head in a nervous gesture. It would be unfair to say Akira didn’t find this habit cute. When he did check his phone from his jeans pocket he did indeed find the messages from Ryuji but they didn’t enlighten him any further why he was here.

“What’s up then?” He cocked his head to the side and smiled.

“Well, I uh, wanted to, er.... thanks for the suggestion about Destinyland. I managed to get tickets for tomorrow.”

“You know you could have told me that in the text” Akira smirked.

“I know man! But, ah, that’s not all. Toko cancelled on me, no she um, dumped me.” Ryuji blurted out so quickly in frustration, Akira was stunned. This was not was not what he was expecting with how the other boy had been acting. 

“I don’t want to waste the tickets, so maybe you want them? After all you suggested the place maybe you have someone you want to take?” he pulled them out from his hoodie and extended them out to Akira. 

“I couldn’t, Ryuji, you bought them. Sorry.” He placed a comforting hand on the other boys arm. Rejection was not something Ryuji dealt with well, so it was a shock to see him being so mature about it. Akira’s heart swelled with the desire to cuddle the boy and pride simultaneously. 

“How about we go together? Then it’s not a waste. I bet we can find some cute girls there!” Ryuji shifted his weight to his other leg, blushing awkwardly in front of Akira. The deep hue across his pale features made Akira’s heart skip a beat; he almost didn’t hear himself agree to go tomorrow.

He was going on date with Ryuji? A sort of date, he could pretend. Ryuji’s brilliant smile was the last thing the taller boy saw when he ran off shouting about seeing him bright and early.

When Akira finally got home that evening, he immediately text Ann about what he should do about tomorrow.

Ann [You know you should just tell him ok?]

Akira [I know, I know. But isn’t it weird, he’s been super happy after a girl just dumped him?]

Ann [Forget about that. Tomorrow is your opportunity to tell him how gay you are for him.]

Akira [So how do I say that without him punching me in the face?]

Ann [I’ll be rooting for ya! ;) ]

Akira [.....]

Groaning into his pillow with a frustrated sigh, he gave up seeking council from Ann. Maybe tomorrow wouldn’t be as awkward as he was expecting, after all Ryuji wanted to find another girl friend so soon. Akira would ignore the twang of pain in his heart at the idea of finding Ryuji his new partner when all he really wanted was it to be himself. He desperately wanted to be the one to hold his hand and watch him blush with embarrassment, to make him feel good about himself with whispered words of endearment and most of all hear the blonde boy’s cries of pleasure. Akira was derailed from his thought by the sound of his phone, the screen lit up to show a message from Ryuji.  
Ryuji [Can’t wait for tomorrow dude!]  
Akira smiled, patted Morgana on the head and got ready for bed.

The next day Akira was rushing through the station at Maihama, he was already running late. He took entirely way too long to great ready this morning, deciding between something fancy and casual for this not date. And leaving Morgana with Futaba took a lot of effort, Futaba while ecstatic about looking after the cat for the day said cat was not.

He ran up to the gates of the theme park to see a nervous Ryuji constantly checking his phone, one hand in his jacket pocket and his customary nervous habit of kicking the ground. When he saw Akira his face lit up with relief, he flashed a grin at the other boy and waved.

“Heeey, I almost thought you weren’t gonna come” Ryuji grinned and slapped Akira’s back. The darker haired boy missed the appreciative glance Ryuji gave him, the choice of gray blazer and white shirt and black jeans really showed off just how cool Akira’s style was. 

“Sorry” Akira smiled sheepishly; but he couldn’t take his eyes off Ryuji. He had chosen to wear something completely different than normal, no slogan t-shirt or baggy trousers to be seen. Today he’s gone for a black jacket and top with white jeans that Akira would never admit guilt to staring at Ryuji’s ass in them too long.

The boys were stood staring for a few awkward minutes with hints of blushing cheeks until Ryuji brandished the tickets and exclaimed about how they should hurry and get in line for the biggest rides. Akira gave his best Joker smirk and accepted his ticket as a challenge. 

Destinyland was enormous. Akira had never experienced anything of this size, the local festivals in his home town were about as big as they got. However Ryuji was relentless, he eyed up the biggest and scariest rides with awe and begged Akira to join him. Screaming their hearts out and leaving them with the worst case of windswept hair. They tried everything from Super Mountain roller coaster to the Mansion Impossible themed ride and more. Akira was exhausted by the end, but Ryuji was still laughing and he slumped down on to a bench to rest.

“Aaaah that was so freaking cool! But I am majorly hungry now, how about you?” Akira nodded in response and offered to go get some food for them at the nearest food truck. Ryuji was grateful and relaxed further on to the bench.

Akira felt his chest swell as he thought about how much this was like a date situation; he was going to get food for his....boyfriend? He shook his head as he queued up for Takoyaki. This was a dangerous train of thought; Ryuji would never see him the way he felt for him. But it did strike Akira weird that they’d spent the entire day doing stuff together, when Ryuji was adamant to find cute girls to begin with. Not to mention how sexy he looked in that outfit. Sighing with defeat Akira took his purchased food and returned to see Ryuji glued to his phone.

“Something more interesting on there than me?” He joked as he sat down next to Ryuji who jump in surprise and tucked away his phone quickly. 

“What?! No, I mean, I was looking at stuff on the Phantom Thieves” He stuttered and quickly took a bite of Takoyaki from the tray, it was a mistake. Ryuji cried out as the hot food burned his tongue and throat as he swallowed. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes while he fanned at his mouth. Akira offered one of the ice cold sodas quickly, their fingers brushing together in brief contact that made him blush.

“You ok?” Akira looked at the other boy concerned, while Ryuji gulped quickly. 

“Yeah, thanks dude. Sorry about that.” Ryuji looked away embarrassed, Akira mused that he was acting like the protagonist of one of those Shoujo manga’s Futaba secretly read. 

“Akira, I, um have something I wanted to tell you” Ryuji mumbled. Definietly Shoujo protagonist behaviour, Akira smiled to himself, and turned towards the blonde boy about to take a bite of Takoyaki.

“Thanks for coming with me today, I know I dragged you along but we always have such a good time together. You make me feel like that I can be myself again” Ryuji couldn’t look Akira in the eye but his actions spoke more as his hand gingerly found Akira’s free one on the bench and held it tight.

“Those girls I said I was dating and asked your advice for weren’t real.” Ryuji’s face stained a vibrant red as he mumbled those words to the floor. He saw the Takoyaki drop to ground in his peripheral vision and felt Akira suddenly grip his hand tightly. Ryuji flinched at the response, fearing Akiras anger and disgust with him he risked looking over to the other boy and confessed quickly “I’m sorry! I just wanted to know what kind of dates you liked so I could....” but before he could finish his sentence he felt the lightning powerful connection of Akira’s lips on his. 

Ryuji squeaked. Glancing around, worried that other people were looking their way but his coherent thoughts were jumbled as he felt Akira’s other hand he wasn’t holding slide into his short hair to keep him locked into the chaste kiss.

“The hell man! Where’d you learn to kiss like that?!” Ryuji whispered harshly when Akira pulled away. His cheeks remained a pink hue that gave Akira cause to smirk in triumph. He no longer had to deny his feelings; Ryuji had been, admittedly cleverly courting him today.

“Come home with me and I’ll teach you” Akira gave his best devilish smile as Ryuji continued to blush further and sputter his response. Tomorrow was a holiday at school so there was no problem with Ryuji staying the night; it was entirely up to the other boy.

Ryuji squeezed Akiras hand, almost to reassure himself “Okay” he whispered his gaze trained to the floor, the rest of their plans in Destinyland forgotten.

Leblanc was quiet but smelled comfortingly of familiar coffee when both boys finally returned; Morgana must still be with Sojiro and Futaba at their house. So Akira wasted no time ushering Ryuji up stairs and continued to place delicate kisses on his mouth and cheeks while he shivered against him. Akira had been teasing him mercilessly on the train home with innocent gropes hidden by the crowded passengers; call it payback for all the unnecessary weeks of jealousy of fake girlfriends. 

Akira removed Ryuji’s jacket as he backed him towards the bed, and gently caressed his sides until he reached the hem of his black vest. Pausing he looked at Ryuji, searching for a response in his golden eyes that were currently dazed with arousal. “Ryuji...” He whispered, leaning in closer for another passionate kiss, stroking the pale skin underneath his shirt firmly without removing the top. Ryuji panted against the darker haired boy’s lips, he’d never even kissed a girl but Akira’s confidence and skills were already blowing his mind. He had enough thought left to tug at Akira’s blazer before a shy moan ripped from his throat when Akira stepped closer placing a leg between his own.

“Dammit, why are you so good at everything?” Ryuji grumbled, bringing his hands to hold the other boys face and return Akira’s fevered kisses with more passion than finesse. 

“We could have done this sooner, if you didn’t invent those stories” Akira teased pulling off the vest and pushing Ryuji to sprawl over his bed. He gave Ryuji one of his best Joker smirks as he towered over the boy; it was cute to know he was just as hot and bothered as he was judging by the bulge in his jeans. Following him down Akira began to nip at his collar bone and massage his chest.

“But Ann said this would be better” Ryuji admitted through a gasp when Akira bit the sensitive junction between neck and shoulder.  
“I knew this was too complicated a plan to be just you” Akira snickered against his skin, Ann had clearly been playing matchmaker behind the scenes. Was that who Ryuji was texting all the time? He’d ask later, but for now Akira was concerned with enticing more of those small whimpers from the ex athlete while he licked at his nipples. 

Ryuji lifted a hand to his mouth, his face a dark shade of crimson as he tried to stop the embarrassing sounds coming from himself. His other free hand carded its way through black locks. He could have sworn he heard the other boy purr in response to the sensation, feeling encouraged he continued his gentle petting.

Akira was determined to hear every noise that Ryuji could make, manoeuvring back to them being face height he gently removed Ryuji’s hand “Don’t hide from me” He whispered and kissed each of his fingers before attacking his mouth with desire.

Ryuji keened around the tongue that invaded his mouth, struggling to keep up with the onslaught of pleasure. He brought his hands up and around Akiras shoulders to pull at his shirt, they successfully parted momentarily to remove it the rest of the way but knocked Akira’s glasses off in the process. Ryuji flushed at the heated stare from Akiras natural gaze, the dark orbs blown wide with arousal. Akira held himself just above Ryuji’s lips, a ghost of a kiss as his hand travelled over Ryuji’s jeans and felt the hot pulse of his erection through the fabric. 

Ryuji let out a low surprised moan, leaning up to meet Akira’s teasing lips and his hips bucking up honestly into the pressure provided. Akira let out a noise of approval while he licked and sucked Ryuji’s bottom lip; his hand happily undid Ryuji’s zip and pulled the already weeping organ from its fabric confines. The stuttered gasp he received when he gave an experimental stroke served to only add more flames to Akira’s desire. Ryuji panted against his neck while he tried to kiss his collar bone, his quiet shy moans pushed Akira to stroke more firmly.

“Ah, aa, Akira...” Ryuji moaned louder at a particularly strong stroke down his erection that caused Akiras wrist to brush against the sensitive head. He scrambled to get his hand on Akiras belt to get his jeans off, but the pleasure fogging his brain made him even clumsier. Akira chuckled and sat back on the bed admiring his work. Ryuji’s chest heaved, his face glazed with arousal and determination, his erection hanging out of half pulled down jeans, resting against his stomach with precome dribbling out was a picture of beauty that not even Yusuke could replicate.

Akira quickly discarded his own jeans and boxers so he could remove Ryuji's in an equally quick manner. When they were both fully naked Akira returned to line his body against the blonde boys, his flushed body a becon of warmth that Akira never wanted to leave. Timidly Ryuji reached out to touch Akira's erection to line it with his own, his expression embarressed but determined as he gave a first gentle stroke. 

Akira gasped tenderly against Ryuji's neck as he planted soft kisses there, his hips responded quickly to the slide of the other boys hand. He couldn't quite believe Ryuji was being so brave and touching him this way. "Akira...this is unreal..." Ryuji's hand faltered slightly almost as if he had second thoughts until Akiras hand joined his, adding more sweet friction to their erections. The darker haired boy smiled against the others neck and squeezed harder to draw out more of those pleasing moans.

For a while only the sound of moaning and the slick precom from their entwined hands filled the room. Akira switched from kissing Ryuji's neck to resting their foreheads together and focusing on faster strokes along their erections. Ryuji gasped and could only pant the other boys name in response in an effort try to keep up with the pace. 

"A..Akira, I..I..I can't......" 

"And...me...shit Ryuji!" Akira moaned as he felt the rush of hot semen from Ryuji's orgasm splash his belly. It spurred on his own orgasm, both boys held tighter to each other while they tried to catch their breath. Ryuji shuddered against the sensation of his sensitive cock being squeezed once more and kissed Akira affectionately on the forehead. Ryuji smiled as Akira stole small kisses here and there, the sound of their panting settling to a relaxed state while they still remained a tangle of limbs.

“Ryuji, what did you do with all the flowers you bought from me?” Akira suddenly thought as he stroked his clean hand through Ryujis blonde locks.

“I, uh, gave them to my mom” Ryuji mumbled quietly trying to hide his face but Akira chuckled tilting his face up to give him the sweetest kiss of the night.


End file.
